A data structure is a particular way of organizing data in a computer. A static data structure is fixed in size, and can be accessed quickly due to contiguous memory allocation. A dynamic data structure is not fixed in size, and can add data and remove data quickly (e.g., by using a pointer). In some dynamic data structures, a pointer of a particular node can reference (“point to”) an address space of a subsequent node.